Cha'la Nuulza
Description Cha'la Nuulza is a Suli-born princess. Due to this, she possesses a lot of features that resemble a genie. She is currently 6'4'' and weighs 155. She happens to have tattoos on her face that extend to her hairline but stop just short.With this current build, she has a very slim but muscled look, befitting of a princess' body with clothing on. However when she gets donned in her gear, she might look like more than many would assume. She has long flowing brown hair that touches to her shoulder blades and brown skin that seems to be a tad lighter than a shade of brown. Her eyes are a vibrate purple, which isn't too common for a lot of races. A prominent thing to note on her is she has a large scar where her throat is. Though what caused it isn't entirely sure until you investigate it further. All you know is it almost spans her entire front of her throat and even has a small opening on the back that has scarred over as well. How she's even alive is a miracle, but the question is does she talk with a throat like that?'' (Image Credit belong to MonoriRogue: Link to Picture ) Backstory Cha'la Nuulza is a Suli princess from Qadria. For her, life was simple...nice. That is, it was when she lived blissfully unaware of the world in the castle she never dared leave. Normally everyone would be fine with that life and keep it that way, but Cha'la was someone who wasn't satisfied with that idea. She wanted to see the world she may someday rule over, to live among its inhabitants and embrace all that may come. However when she had left the castle to mingle among the people she found it was...not as she thought it was. The world was harsh, filled with crime. This was...hard to take in as she looked around. All of her childhood and more was spent showing that she was going to inhabit this peaceful and crime free world by her mother and she felt rather lied to. How will I rule this world if it's so stuck in crime? That is when a thought came into her head, possibly from the elements. They spoke to her, told her that if you were going to be a right fit for this world, you would have to drop into their world of crime. To her, this was a wonderful idea but to her mother she was completely against it. Though at that point, she was already sure in her head of what she had to do. She grabbed what she could and left the castle she had called home for so long and wondered into the city, as far as she could go until she had reached the most urban part of it. This would be where she would meld with those of the crime world. From there, she met an interesting character. He always seemed to keep his face shrouded, but he proposed she joined his gang of mercs. Rather forcefully, one would note. To her she didn't need force to almost immediately say yes, which confused the man, but he seemed to appreciate her not fighting. To everyone except the hooded figure, she seemed just like any other person despite the fact she was a Suli in a city currently reigned over by a Suli. Though the hooded man didn't seem to care for that, instead he cared to see her potential. Where many saw a girl who seemed average in all things, he saw someone he could mold into the perfect hand to hand mercenary. Cha'la was rather confused by the man. He always spoke about himself in the third person and seemed to have this air of tranquility though he never revealed a lot about himself or in his words "them self." The training was harsh, rigorous. She would go on weeks of fighting other mercenaries just to gauge how well she was doing. How good of a fighter she is, how good she could be. So harsh that at some point, she felt herself ready to strain from the merc group, but the hooded man was vigilant, charismatic. His way with words roused the best out of his men while keeping her in check. After months of training both in camp and on the battlefield, she felt herself ready for the final test he was going to give her. The contents were mysterious, but he promised her she would face it on the battle field. She had geared up and gotten ready and was positioned behind the army as they looked to be facing off against another. Her hooded master by her side, watching and ready to give orders. Within an instant, he ordered them to charge, yet a hand stopped his apprentice. She was confused, yet she watched ahead, watching the men tear themselves to shreds. What was it she- Everything in her mind dropped as she felt a weapon swing itself at her. It was a spear of some sort and upon dodging and inspecting it. It belonging to her hooded master. "Defeat me and claim my men." He instructed, "That is your final test." She was confused, but he had instructed her to defeat him in training matches before. She had tried many times, yet failed and failed. Within the instant she was instructed, she aimed to disarm and make her master submit with only her hands as she was used to. Though something about the way her opponent was fighting, it was off. He seemed aggressive, ready to do something. As if- Everything went black for a second and she felt out of breath. She was hit in the stomach with a blunt end and she felt a piercing pain as her body was forced to the ground. She was dazed, confused, but most of all hurt. She couldn't breathe. When she managed to understand what was going on to some degree, she realized she was on her back with a spear tip plunged deep into her throat. She had tears in her eyes, shock written all over her expression as she was gasping for breath. None came, only blood. The hooded man was no longer hooded, but she couldn't focus on how he looked. All she could recognize was he was bald. One hand was placed on the staff portion of the staff as the other reached out, as if to plead with her master to stop. To beg for mercy with no words. He was displeased as he spoke out to her, his grip firm on the spear. "I trained you better...you were supposed to defeat me..." He twisted the spear as he said so and finally let go. "Maybe you were not the one to do so...maybe you're the stepping stone for another...or maybe, you'll come back in another life to try again..." His displeased expression changed back to one of sorrow. He aimed for her to kill him and finally be put at rest, to become better than him. Yet she never seemed to grasp that. His hood slowly went back over his head as he began to walk off, mutters coming from him. All the meanwhile, her eyes traced the man while they were glossed with tears. She had a lot of emotions shown through her eyes, confusion, rage...forgiveness. In her moments when she was sure she was going to die, fear took hold of her as her mind scanned through the memories of her mom and the nobility she was a part of. She was going to die here with no one to save her, only her master who was surely there to kill her. Then as if death calling to her, her eyes rolled back into her head as she slipped from consciousness. Everything went black again for her as she was sure she'd be dead. However, to her surprise she had awoken on the same exact field she had fallen, the spear no longer clearly sticking out from her neck. She was unsure what happened. She felt her blood still on her body, yet it had crusted over a bit. It has been a while since she was last awake and the pain hasn't subsided as she carefully put a hand to her throat and she made a silent grimace as she felt it still hurt and hurt worse when she felt cloth bandages. Someone had tended to her wounds and taken the spear. But who? To her, she may never know. Unbeknownst to her, her master had some kind of healer on duty to heal her, but abandon it if she was too far gone. He wanted to see if she would truly hold on to her life or cast it away. She was no longer part of a mercenary band, no longer part of nobility. She was Cha'la...Suli Monk. A now rogue mercenary now on the road and wondering to do jobs. At some point she finds herself in Riddleport, a perfect place for mercenary work even for a mute monk such as herself. Category:Characters